Donovan,s Moods.
by EvilGriss
Summary: *UPDATED* Frank has to lose control to fight his demons(R rated in chapter 1 but rest is PG-13)
1. Dangerous

DONOVANS MOODS (1.) DANGEROUS  
  
The usual disclaimers apply: I own nobody apart from Abby.  
  
The noise from Donovan's office increased, file cabinets were being kicked, doors were being slammed and the whole world was being cursed, loudly. Frank was in the danger zone between falling apart or taking somebody apart. The door opened and Donovan strode out with a murderous glare in his eyes, down the hall the stairs and out of the building.  
  
Abby got the call at 7p.m , it was Monica calling to tell her that Frank was now on his way home, if he got home the speed he'd exited the parking lot. "He's in a bad way girlfriend, I can't say he won't fall over the edge this time, thought i'd better give you some warning" "thanks, I mean it, but I have to go I think he's here" said Abby.  
  
Monica over the weeks had filled her in on small details about the case that had obviously gone so badly wrong. Frank however never spoke about work, never brought his work home with him, all he brought home was pure gut wrenching raw emotion, that he tried to hide....BADLY!! She knew what had to happen, she had to light the fuse and wait for the explosion otherwise he'd bottle everything up until the demons of failure, self doubt and helplessness that were no doubt setting fires in his head at this moment would consume him.  
  
He had to lose the mask of total control to emerge the other side with his sanity. But he wouldn't do it willingly, God help her she was going to have to push him into it !  
  
The front door slammed shut along with the bolts to lock out the outside world. "Oh god" she thought "here we go"  
  
"So the big man finally manages to come home then" she said "or do you consider this to be your home the amount of time you manage to spend here?" she questioned.  
  
"Please Abby i've had a really bad day I don't want to start this now"he begged. "Don't wanna start what mister bigshot i'm not starting anything i'm ending it right here right now, let's face it Mister Donovan you're a loser, a big fat zero" She turned and started walking towards the door silently wondering if she'd baited him enough, she despised herself for the things she said but hoped it would make him rise.  
  
He stopped her dead in her tracks "You" he said "are not going ANYWHERE" the hairs at the back of her neck stood on end at the darkly menacing tone in his voice. "And who precisely is going to stop me, the almighty all powerful Donovan" she mocked. She turned her back on him and started to unbolt the door. In a split second his hands were on hers, his powerful body slammed on to hers almost crushing the breath out her. His breathing was hard and fast, yes she was playing it right, he was starting to lose control. She started to fight him off but he was far too strong for her. "Yes" he said. "You haven't got it in you, you gutless wonder" was the last reply she was allowed to make.  
  
The red mist of rage had finally taked Donovan over, the next moment he had half carried half dragged her away from the door and over to the bedroom. As he pushed Abby inside Frank Donovan the ice-man always in control left the building and was replaced by primeval Frank with all the power , raw emotion , instincts , and rage of a newly unleashed wild animal.  
  
He pulled her towards him ripping and tearing at her clothes at the same time as his own, he saw a strange look in her eyes but it wasn't fear, why didn't she fear him he feared himself at this moment put was powerless to stop what he had put in motion . Dear God had he lost his mind. "Don't stop" said the voices.  
  
She felt herself falling onto their bed and realized that Frank had pushed her there for she had closed her eyes in case he saw more than she wanted him to in them. Her hands were being roughly forced above her head, she briefly opened her eyes and saw the utter torment in his. The veins on his neck were throbbing and his muscular frame was glistening with the sweat of terror. "Forgive me" he cried out. He plunged his mouth down on to hers with such force that she thought she was being eaten alive. She could feel his erection burning ready to claim it's place inside her. The point of no return.  
  
He cried out as he entered her viciously, the devils inside him had taken over, the ritualistic need for dominance. An angered tortured look appeared in his eyes as he continued driving himself harder and deeper inside Abby with mindblowing conviction. Abby felt as though all the air was being sucked out of her body , such was the force of the need in him. She clung on to him for dear life knowing how much he needed this, to lose himself completely with the one person who loved him body, soul and beyond. His breath was coming in agonizing gasp, she cried out and dug her fingernails into his back, wrapped her legs aroung his hips and drew him in closer. Sobbing , she cried out words of encouragement as he continued his animalistic almost hypnotic drive for release. The pressure was almost unbearable as she reached the plateau between extreme pleasure and seering pain. All the time he was relentless in his force as if he was trying to hurt himself in the process to atone for the pain he knew she was enduring because of her love for him. Sobs of earthy rapturous need were escaping in a throaty drawl from his lips as he buried his head sharply into her neck, wrapping his hands in her hair he held her still, cried out as if waking from a nightmare and exploded inside her.  
  
The crying didn't stop for some time, she knew it wouldn't for they had been here once before, she held him tightly and stroked his hair gently rocking him as if to soothe him. She waited until the cries had subsided and looked deeply into his eyes. He smiled warmly at her as he felt all the tension and anger leave his body. She smiled back joyfully "my husband's back" she thought. "He's back from the gates of hell again" Sleep claimed them both quickly.  
  
Next morning he showered and dressed for work, all the time marvelling at how she could soak up all his rage, anger, pain and sorrow not to mention hellish temper at times and put all the pieces of the puzzle back in the right order, make everything so good again. She was a truly remarkable woman and he loved her so much it hurt.  
  
He walked over to the bed and watched her wake .The events of last night would not be mentioned again by either of them for they both knew there was no need , they both came through it unscarred with a deeper love for each other than ever before."can I ask you a question?" said Frank "sure fire away " Abby replied "How do you always know what I need before I realise I need it?" He said laughing. "Now that would be like unlocking a state secret if I told you" she replied giggling. Frank stood up ready to take off for work he felt like a teenager again , fresh and uncomplicated .  
  
  
  
" I'll be home early tonight"he said "good"Was Abbys reply "now give me a huge hug because I deserve it for loving you so much Mr. Donovan" he sat back down on the bed and Abby climbed onto his knee facing him wrapping their arms around each other pulling each other closer and holding on tightly. "I love you so much Mrs. Donovan" "I know" she replied. "See you tonight" Abby said "and be a good boy and be nice to that team of yours, they care about you as well you know"  
  
"I know they do, don't worry they won't know what hit 'em"  
  
Frank strolled into the building and made his way up to his office where Jake Cody and Monica were shaking in their boots waiting for the verbal lashing. Judging by the state of Donovan when he stormed out last night this was shaping up to be one of the worst in living memory.  
  
Walking in with a smile on his face was the first thing to catch them all completely off guard but the real killer blow was when he announced that he'd taken the liberty of ordering breakfast for them all, laughing at the looks of shock turning into looks of pure relief.  
  
Monica stole out of the room on the pretext of using the bathroom and immediately called Abby. "Sweet Jesus girl what did you do to him ,there just aint enough happy pills in the world to cause a change like that" she laughed "On second thoughts no I don't ever wanna know what you did but it's got me breakfast on the boss and i'm starving" "Frank wants to know how I judge his moods, a little warning from you isn't cheating is it Monica? After all we've been friends for years, just don't tell my husband!!!"  
  
THE END  
  
________________ 


	2. (2) Fun Time Frankie

FUN TIME FRANKIE  
  
  
  
The usual disclaimers apply, I don't own anybody although the thought is nice, the only one that is mine is Abby. Even the nickname Fun Time Frankie belongs to Frank Skinner and not me, it was just appropriate.  
  
Chapter 2 picks up 1 month after Donovan lost it and turned into a happy bunny . This man has more sides to his character than a Shakespearian play. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R. I need to think about what to do with him next ..........as in his humorous punishment!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A month had passed since the Ice-man had melted and the new (improved) not! version now summarily nicknamed "Fun Time Frankie" was starting to get painfully irritating, his team were now the subject of endless practical jokes and stunts, the tension was now mainly caused by wondering where the next attack was coming from and who it was going to be directed at. Of course the job was always done to perfection , at least that hadn't changed , he was still as cold as steel when hard at work, thankfully! Office hours hadn't changed much , but breaktimes and downtimes still reminded them of kindergarten. It was all getting too much being around Frank Jekyll and Donovan Hyde!  
  
  
  
Abby seated herself at the restaurant table and settled down to wait for Monica, she knew she was early but Monica sounded half delirious on the phone talking about a "planned escape from the Fun Factory".  
  
  
  
"Alex hurry up will you, I said we'd be there at 7p.m" shouted Monica, "Okay Okay, jeez my Grandma never bossed me like this" complained Alex "I'll explain when we get there I promise" said Monica ,and with that Alex had to be content.  
  
  
  
Monica and Alex ran into the restaurant. Alex saw a strange woman waving at them , having taken a look over her shoulder to see who she was waving to and seeing no-one she found herself being dragged by Monica over to the table where she was seated. "Hi Monica" said the woman "and you're Alex aren't you". Alex nodded, wondering just when Monica was going to see fit to let her in on this. "Sorry Alex, sit down, let's order a drink, cause by hell you're gonna need it" laughed Monica. The other woman just laughed and put her head in her hands. "I'll explain everything"  
  
  
  
"Alex, this is Abby an old friend of mine, she's going to help us fix "Fun Time Frankie" big style, only we've gotta let her in on what the man himself has been up to of late" explained Monica. " Hallelujah, Thank the Lord " cried Alex " we need all the help we can get, the oily son of a bitch'll be straight on to us with worse if he even gets a sniff of something going on " said Alex ,immediately warming to Abby.  
  
" Let the first battle begin " said Alex.  
  
  
  
They ordered a huge bottle of wine to loosen their tongues and light the creative fires which were now dancing merrily at the thought of "Fun Time Frankie's " demise. Abby spoke first "now Alex I need to know what you seek revenge for" . "Where to start " thought Alex." Would it be the day I came into the office and spent the entirity of it fending off phone calls from every balding ,over 50 jerk in the building, and the next precinct because Frank had decided I needed company on Friday night and put a notice up in the mens locker room, which I hasten to add , I only found out about the next day, after spending a miserable night at home thinking that was all I could pull these days "  
  
  
  
"Or would it be the day I came in after lunch to a queue of men returning my underwear" "How did he pull off that one " asked Abby curiously. Alex explained that she had stupidly left her clean (thank god) laundry under her desk while she nipped out, on returning she was informed that it had been found all over the building with stickers attached naming the owner and there were still two thongs missing, perverted bastards"  
  
  
  
" No ... she thought, what I really want payback for is the day I nearly drowned courtesy of Mr. Donovan ". Abby widened her eyes in disbelief. Alex continued " I'd had a shit day , I was wound up big style and had a run in with the boss man, did I mention the shit day, anyways, Boss man told me to get out and go for a walk to calm down, didn't do a bit of good so I decided to do the one thing that always makes me feel better, go and punch the crap out of the bag in the gym. Someone had taken the liberty of sticking a Donovan mugshot on it, I remember laughing at that one, decided to make the first hit a good one, only to have the entire contents of Lake Michigan explode in my face half drowning me, and standing in the corner of the gym was "Fun Time Frankie " himself, corpsing with hysterical laughter ........... "thought you could use a cold shower" he said then ran like hell "  
  
  
  
" Oh sweet Lord what a major league pain in the ass " commented Abby. Alex was liking this woman more and more. Monica took up the tale from there. " Not to mention five visits to the vehicle pound in the last two weeks " How come" asked Abby. "Because girlfriend, every time I parked my car within a five mile radius of Donovan it was picked up by a towtruck and carted away, after the last visit I was privy to the attendant's whole sorry life story, I will never make fun of a cab driver again as long as I live, they were my best friends". Monica exclaimed "Unlike our primary target"  
  
  
  
"What about the guys, did they get the same treatment" asked Abby. "Well Jake has all but lived off Anchovy pizza for the past week cause the delivery guy just keeps turning up saying it's ordered and paid for, Jake loathes Anchovy, especially at 5a.m in the morning" said Alex. "Cody on the other hand is still trying to figure out just why, when he switches on his computer he is confronted by a cheesily grinning Donovan as wallpaper that just wont disappear , but the real killer blow for him has got to be the fact that when he opens ANY file he is assaulted by Frank singing ..... wait for it MY WAY.....very badly out of tune, he swears if he sees any more flashing white teeth he's gonna go blind, either that or shoot Donovans dentist".  
  
  
  
Do we have to say any more?  
  
  
  
"NO NO NO, please stop there" cried Abby , she was really fighting to control the attack of hysterics that was creeping up on her. "Alex, before we go any further I think I should introduce myself properly". After a deep breath to which Monica cringed at ,knowing what was coming, Abby finally said: " My name is Abby Donovan" and sat back waiting for the reality to register with Alex. All too soon it did, with the force of an express train. Alex turned purple, she was either going to choke on her drink or throw it at the woman, she had no idea whether to be embarrassed or damn right angry. "You're Donovan's sister" she gasped. Now it was Abby's turn to blush "sorry no........... I'm Donovan's wife " Stunned silence followed, along with looks of disbelief and copious amounts of frenzied drinking. Confusion reigned in Alex's head.  
  
  
  
  
  
Abby spoke first, "I'm sorry Alex, but if I'd told you who I was at the start I doubt if you'd have filled me in on the whole picture" "Well lady you got that one right" Alex replied . "I think I'd better straighten things out now, don't you" said Abby. She started to fill them in on the Frank that she knew , not everything, but just what she thought they needed to know, she ended on the notion that she was to blame for the sudden change in him, that in her own words "certain events of a month ago" had caused him to re-assess his outlook, but she conceeded that things had indeed got very out of hand.  
  
  
  
"What we have to do now"said Abby "is work out the appropriate punishment for my husband, and more than that ,work out how the hell we're gonna do it" "Amen to that" chorused the other two. This was going to be their toughest assignment yet!!!!!  
  
  
  
At that very moment Jake and Cody walked into the restaurant completely oblivious to the devilment of the girls, all Jake thought of was that the woman sitting with Alex and Monica was stunning. He mentally appraised her , long thick auburn hair, dark smoky eyes, a figure that was very curvy in all the right places and a smile that lit the whole room. He reckoned on her being about 26 maybe 27. "God dammit, he thought why hadn't the girls introduced her before now" "Jake , Cody" Monica beckoned them over " there's someone here we want you both to meet."  
  
  
  
" My pleasure " thought Jake  
  
  
  
Only the pleasure for Jake was to be sadly short lived before it turned into complete fear. "I'm sorry , I didn't quite catch your name " Jake stuttered. " Abby.......Abby Donovan " she replied. Jake thought he was gonna throw up, was this goddess claiming to be Franks wife just another in a long line of Donovan's practical jokes, in fact was Donovan hiding under the table just waiting to pounce, sorry he had to check and buried his head under the table. " What the hell you doing" asked Alex " checking for bugs, listening devices , happy smiling Donovan, he's here somewhere isn't he " "Oh my god this is worse than you told me Monica" said Abby . "Are we all agreed then that Fun Time Frankie is gonna get the smile well and truly wiped from his face" asked Abby . A great chorus of YES filled the air.  
  
  
  
Jake just sat and brooded the last few minutes revelations scared him completely, Christ he'd thought about hitting on Donovan's wife, but then again ,no-one even knew that Donovan had a wife, this was too surreal.  
  
  
  
"Jake" said Abby moving closer, "Please don't take this the wrong way but I saw the way you were looking at me when you walked in , I just want to re- assure you that it doesn't go further than this door, and to tell you the truth I consider myself very flattered. I know you would have all endured back to back episodes of Barney the Dinosaur 24-7 rather than Happy Frank the Prankster, but as i'm to blame for all this all I can promise you is that I'll do my utmost to see he gets his come-uppance Okay" "But as I'm the one who'll be picking up all the pieces because God help me I love the man I need you all to help me out"  
  
"Consider it a done deed" said Jake  
  
  
  
Abby stood up " I think we're all friends now, we certainly have the same aim only I'm softer on him than all of you I'm entitled, Frank's out of town next week , that doesn't leave us much time. Come around to the house on Monday and we'll take it from there!!!!!!!!!!!!! " 


End file.
